Greenhorn Officer
by 11ng
Summary: Police Officer AU. It was Soul's first day as a police officer and it involved his loud-mouthed buddy, strict supervisor and most importantly, his most bizarre first case, where it started with a lady victim dragging his culprit across the floor. Fluffy. Rated T for strong language.


**Greenhorn Officer  
****by 11ng**

Navel blue was not his colour. He could tell from the snickers elicited from his colleagues.

"Pff... Soul, you really should just stick with your trainee uniform for life!" Black*Star hollered at the mildly frustrated youth who was tightening his tie.

"Says the one who looks like an MSN icon." He retorted. Anyhow, he was right; the man did indeed look exceptionally blue with his bright azure hair, accompanying his matching outfit. God knows how he managed to get that colour anywhere.

His cheeky response earned him a much unwanted roar of laughter and a harsh slap on his back.

"You're doing great and it's only your first day, not bad for a _noob!_ Hahaha!" With hands in his pockets, his colleague sauntered out to the cafeteria. He gazed at the clock; it was barely past 11. His gluttonous buddy was strolling towards an early lunch. The albino couldn't care less about Black*Star's routines in the police office and simply gave a low sigh.

"Do you want me to..." Golden orbs met with red as Soul instinctively slid back upon realisation. This raven was just centimetres away from his face and that was too close for comfort. Well, to say he was raven was a little incorrect; the man had 3 streaks of white splashed horizontally across his hair.

Goddammit, did he accidentally signed up for some Bizarre Hair Contest?

"...want to what?" He managed to mutter out, rather uncomfortable with the motionless man. He was unnaturally quiet and felt like a ticking time bomb.

"Do you want me to fix your abominable crooked tie, you imbecile?" The raven spoke with such clarity and ended it with a faint smile.

"Sure wouldn't mind it." He answered cheerily. He gotta admit; he was doing a hella fine job for someone who was mentally about to piss himself. This raven was not be trifled with, he noted silently.

Fortunately, the man only had tie fixing in mind and wanted nothing to do with neck breaking. Soul gave his thanks and steadily moved back to his seat before slumping down. From today on, the albino's career depended on his loud-mouthed buddy and OCD (and seemingly psychopathic) supervisor.

Great, simply _great_.

* * *

"Anyone in?"

Soul glanced up curiously and noticed a lady who stood by the entrance. The evening light streamed in, making it hard for the albino to decide her age or her expressions. Was she scared? Worried? He half expected either of those, since people wouldn't possibly stop by for a chat or coffee obviously.

Within moments, the lady was within the vicinity of his desk. His eyes widened as he stared blankly at the calm demeanour of the person in question. He must've been gaping like a goldfish. It was rather contrasting with what she held onto.

"I'm here to report a case of attempted theft." She spoke firmly, loosening her grip on an unconscious man she had stunningly dragged across the floor. It seemed almost effortless for the young lady.

Soul swiftly checked for his colleagues but none were present, which led to a horrible conclusion; they must have granted themselves early dismissal.

Fucking slackers.

"I'll be able to assist you, Miss." Both their heads turned towards Kid, his supervisor, who was conveniently carrying a mug of hot cappuccino as he introduced himself.

She paused for a moment, then focused on Soul. "That wouldn't be necessary, this man seems to be able to as well."

"Fully prepared and capable." He casually added, but inside, he was trembling a little.

"Very well. Since he's still on probation, do allow me to inspect as he record." Kid revealed a faint smile, leading them both to a more private corner.

* * *

"Please fill up your particulars as we ask you on the details on the happening."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Her voice hinted a sense of taunting, but Soul dismissed it.

"So when did it happen, and what happened, Miss …"

"Albarn. Miss Albarn will do."

"... alright, Miss Albarn."

"It was close to 5pm as I was walking along, just about 700 metres from here. It was at a junction where he tried to grab my handbag, so I knocked him out cold. Like a fish." She smirked confidently, amused at the blank expression on her interrogator.

"Knock him out…?"

"Aikido. Just a hit did the trick."

"Oh."

"Want a re-enactment?" She was on the edge of her seat, almost ready to show her skills.

"Miss Albarn, please remain seated."

She slumped back, crossing her arms in slight annoyance. This man was no fun.

His eyes travelled onto her outfit; it was formal and she wore a tight skirt and blouse.

"I presume you're unharmed."

"Needless to say!" She huffed, refusing to glance at him.

Brief silence filled the room when the dormant Kid suddenly stood up. "Gotta check on the culprit, you'll be fine, won't you, Soul?"

"I'll manage." He smiles, as the raven left the room. He almost wished that he had retracted his statement; the lady in question was getting snappy and to be frank, he had no more questions in mind. The rest was up to Kid, but he just couldn't say: "That's a wrap, you may leave." No, the words could not leave his lips.

The silence was crushing but he kept his composure. Work disregarded, the lady was exceptionally gorgeous. Although lacking some curves, she was really beautiful. The way her dull blonde hair rested on her shoulders, the way she casually brushes the bridge of her nose, the way her tongue peeks out once in a while to moisten her luscious lips… but her most captivating feature was her emerald eyes. It was clear and it reminded him of the saplings of spring. It was almost refreshing to take them in, especially after a long event-less day.

"I'm going to start demanding staring fees soon." Her soft voice disrupted his daze.

Shit, how long had he been staring?

"Well, you're really pleasing to the eye…" He mumbled, audible enough in the silent room. He could see the red creeping up her ears, as her head drooped a little in embarrassment.

How amusing.

"Hey, aren't you officers suppose to protect the victims, rather than flirt with them?" She pointed an accusing finger at him, calling him out.

"I suppose only if they allow it. What's your take on this, Miss Albarn?" He couldn't suppress the grin and simply stared into her mesmerizing green orbs. He'd be damned if he didn't at least get her number.

"Touché." She revealed a faint smirk, intertwining her fingers as she leaned forward. "Say… your name's Soul right?"

"Evans' my last name."

"Right… I'll take note of that." She glanced at her watch, before looking back at the albino. "Sir, when will I be released? It's getting awfully late and I do have dinner matters to attend to." She asked teasingly, leaning even closer to the officer who was barely centimetres away.

Soul had to use every fibre of his being to hold back the urge to lean forward. He cast his gaze away from those alluring eyes and stuttered, "R-right about time. I'm sure it's time to leave."

"Alreadyyyy?" The albino jumped at an all-too-familiar voice, as he turned, and much to his dismay, his loud-mouthed buddy was back. Worse still, he seemed to have been there for quite a while.

"What's your fucking problem, Black*Star?" He spluttered, without caring about the lady who he was trying to impress a few minutes ago.

"Nothin' much. Just brought the boys out for a drink and came back to our greenhorn here; making googly eyes at fine ladies." He declared smugly, then eyeing the said lady who paid him no mind.

"Quit messin' around. I'm fucking taken and you know that." Soul stood firmly, exhibiting his gold ring.

"I wonder about that." Black*Star eyed him suspiciously, sprouting curiosity in their other colleagues. The officers were eyeing the beauty as they quarrelled.

Both men were startled when the lady stood up abruptly and headed towards them. They stood rooted as Maka Albarn swiftly place a chaste kiss on his left cheek, leaving a light lipstick mark.

"I hope your wife wouldn't get _too_ upset about that." She was in mirth as she exited the station.

It took a few seconds before a full-blown flush crashed into Soul's face. The other officers merely stared, shocked by the outright display of affection. Gradually, Soul could feel the piercing gazes directed to him. Their gazes hunger from information, almost devouring him.

"I'm knocking off!" He shouted and hurriedly grabbed his belongings as he stomped out of the station. Man, that was fucked up.

* * *

His jittery hands could barely grip onto the keys as he struggled to open the door. He is way too fucking flustered.

"I'm home." He sighed a little, as he entered his apartment.

"Welcome home, Soul~! Dinner's ready!" His very source of affection came colliding into his arms.

"How was your first day of work?" His wife smiled mischievously, giving a kiss to his right cheek.

Same dull blonde hair, nose, lips and those irresistible eyes. His wife of 4 months, never ceased to excite him for every moment of his life.

"A mess, thanks to you, 'Miss Albarn'." Their forehead touched as their noses brushed.

"It would've been a breeze if you had told them that your wife was that boldly, flirtatious beauty from the start." She grinned.

"Not a chance. I like my work and wife separated, for professional sake. It was extremely difficult though, to pretend that I don't know you. Besides… I would rather die than show my gorgeous wife to those lust-filled men. But since you've been there, I had better clarify…" He frowned a little, pulling her closer in his embrace.

Maka simply laughed. "Don't you think the kiss was more than enough? Black*Star already knows anyway, he'd definitely spread it like wildfire even if you don't want to. Don't worry, my eyes are yours only, Soul." She nuzzled lightly and played with his ivory hair.

"I'm claiming every single part of you again! Why were you near the station anyway?" He gently rubbed his wife's nape, eliciting a pleasurable response.

"B-because I just wanted to see you…" Her voice gradually diminished as she hid her face behind her locks.

"Silly girl, you're _too_ cute for your own good..." The albino could feel his face heating up, then he showered her with kisses.

"Not as dorky as _you_!"

"Just the way you love it, Maka."

_fin_

* * *

**A/N: **This was a wild story from start to end, I apologize for any incoherency. /sigh/

This was inspired by Jury Duty by RavenGreenMoon! You have got to read it, it was simply wonderfully written! I always wanted to try to write 'pretend I'm not your lifelong partner' scenario and this was thus thought out on a whim. I really hope you enjoy my story (with my rusty writing skills)~

Please Review!


End file.
